Broken Hearts
by autismmom31910
Summary: It's the annual Howell Cotillion. Secret crushes are revealed, leaving five people with broken hearts. This is very anon shipping. Please, no flames. I just wanted to do something a little different. Definitely not my usual ships. One shot.


It was another fine evening on the island. The Howells were having their annual Howell Cotillion. There was plenty of food and champagne, good conversation, and more music available than anyone could dance to in one evening. A waltz had been playing, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell swept across the ground beneath them, lost in their own company. Gilligan stood off to the side, looking through a stack of records. Since he wasn't much a dancer, he offered to change the records. Currently, the Professor was dancing with Mary Ann, and the Skipper was dancing with Ginger. Gilligan, out of the corner of his eye observed to two unlikely couples. While the Professor and the Skipper both seemed to have looks of sheer delight on their faces, the two girls looked uncomfortable. Mary Ann and Ginger both were neither one paying a bit of attention to their own dance partner, but seemed to be daydreaming of something else. Gilligan had the feeling that Ginger was getting a little bit green with envy that the Professor was dancing so closely with Mary Ann. He also could feel Mary Ann's eyes boring a hole into him. They were all behaving oddly indeed.

...

As the Skipper held the red headed movie star in his arms and twirled her around the floor, he couldn't help but not take his eyes off of her full, gorgeous red lips, the ones that would curl into a smile as he gently dipped her. She was tall and shapely and fit right nice in his arms... or that's what he thought anyway.

 _My goodness, she's lovely. Her hair is so pretty and shiny, and those lovely green eyes. She could bowl me over with just one come hither look. She's not bad to hold onto either. She fits just perfectly in my arms. That smile, that laugh of hers. She's a walking dream she is._

As the Skipper twirled Ginger around again, he noticed that she was preoccupied with something... or more likely someone. Him again!

...

The Skipper had gently turned Ginger during their dance. It was perfect, now she had the perfect view of him. Strong, handsome, sensual, and oh so smart. Every time she thought about the Professor, it made her want to melt into a puddle. Those gorgeous blue eyes of his hypnotized her. She longed to run her fingers through that sandy blond hair. She knew underneath that pale blue button down lay a chiseled chest that would make even Adonis jealous.

 _Oh, why does he always ask her to dance? I mean, I don't mind dancing with the Skipper or Mr. Howell, but I want to dance with him. I'll bet he's light on his feet too. Just look at the way he's mooning over little "Dorothy Gayle" from Kansas. Humph! She's much too young for him. He doesn't need a little girl, he needs me!_

Ginger sighed, the Skipper asked her if she was alright. She had said she was, but deep down she knew she wasn't . That scholar of a man never even gave her a second glance.

...

The Professor held tiny little Mary Ann in his arms as they swayed back and forth to the music. She was a breath of fresh air. She was sweet, kind, and very beautiful. Her lovely hazel eyes wouldn't even look his way, but that didn't stop him from looking intently at her. Her tiny hands felt nice in his. They were warm and soft hands. Although there was a bit of an age difference between them, he felt her youthfulness somehow is what kept him so full of energy.

 _Sweet Mary Ann, if you only knew how I felt. I wish I could tell you, but I'm far too shy. I've no idea what you see in that bumbling First Mate, the one who keeps wrecking our plans of rescue. I could treat you much better than he could. Oh, how I wish you would look my way._

The Professor's thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally stepped on Mary Ann's toe. They laughed and he apologized. Once they started dancing again, Mary Ann's eyes went right back to the young man in the white sailor's hat.

...

As the music changed, Mary Ann broke away from the Professor. She told him that she would like to get a glass of punch. He offered to get it for her, but she said that she wanted to be alone for a few minutes. She wandered over to the refreshment table, ladled out some punch and sipped slowly, as she let her eyes wander toward Gilligan. How sweet Gilligan was. She adored the ground he walked on. So many times they had hung out together, having long talks and butterfly hunting. She just plain old loved being with him. His gorgeous eyes and sweet smile, always had a way of getting to her. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but he seemed almost clueless when it came to the subject of being more than just friends.

 _Oh Gilligan, why do you run from me? Why do you fight and deny my every attempt to let you know how I feel? You're not a stupid boy... but you sure play dumb when it comes to me. I sure do wish you felt the same way I do._

Mary Ann placed her cup back down. She decided that she was going to lay everything out plain as day. Then Gilligan would have no excuse to say he misunderstood. She marched over to where Gilligan was and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Mary Ann. Nice party huh?" Gilligan had said with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure is. Hey um, would you like the next dance?" She offered.

"Nah, I'm no good at dancing," he said. Mary Ann was discouraged. She thought it might be easier to talk to him if they were dancing.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure," Gilligan said. Mary Ann took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Gilligan, " she started, "I like you. I really, really like you. I've had the biggest crush on you since the first time I met you. Do you... do you like me that way too?"

"Mary Ann, I'm sorry," he said with heartfelt sympathy, "you're a great friend, and I love being around you. You are very important to me... but I love you like a sister. I was always close to my sister and you remind me of her."

Mary Ann wanted to cry. A huge lump formed in her throat, so big that she couldn't swallow it down.

"Oh Gilligan," she sobbed, "I feel so foolish. I'm-I'm sorry I even said anything." Gilligan placed a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed.

"No, I'm glad you told me. You can tell me anything. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... but I just don't feel the same way," he said, giving her a hug.

"It's alright. Thank you for being honest with me," Mary Ann said before she walked away.

...

The Professor saw Mary Ann sitting on a bench. It appeared that she had been crying. What in the world could have upset her. He slowly approached her, sat down beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"Why Mary Ann, whatever is the matter?" The Professor said, looking into her eyes. She glanced up at him. The fact that he was gazing into her eyes didn't even phase her. She just twisted her handkerchief in her hands and began to explain to the Professor what had happened.

"Oh, I finally told Gilligan that I have a crush on him, but he doesn't feel the same way. He said he thinks of me like a sister," she told the Professor through her tears.

"Don't cry now," the Professor said, lovingly caressing her cheek. Mary Ann didn't like that. It didn't feel right to her. She slightly flinched as he did it. "Gilligan obviously isn't mature enough for you. He'd have to be crazy to not see how beautiful you are, or how kind and compassionate you are. He's a fool for passing you by." Mary Ann realized what was going on and she snapped to attention.

"Oh Professor, you're very kind, but I can see what's going on here. I'm sorry, but we really have nothing in common. I wouldn't want to hurt you for the world... but what you're feeling, I don't share that. Whether Gilligan is interested in me or not, I still care for him." She said.

"Are you sure? Do you ever think maybe in time you may like me too?" The Professor inquired. Mary Ann gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, but you'll always be my dear friend," she told him.

...

Shot down. That's how the Professor felt. He walked over to a coconut tree, resting his back against, and breathed out a frustrated sigh. He noticed that Ginger was coming his way. All he really wanted was to be alone and sulk in his defeat, but Ginger was his friend. So, he plastered a smile on his face as the movie star sauntered up to him.

"Hey, how you doing?" Ginger asked with a sultry grin. The Professor remained completely deadpan in his expression.

"Well, I have seen my better days," he told her, " it seems that getting what you want in many cases is quite an impossibility." Ginger cringed. She knew what he was talking about. Maybe, just maybe she could change his mind. She snuggled close to him and purred in his ear.

"It's easy to get what you want if you try hard enough," she had told him. She received absolutely nothing. Not a wow! Not a "you're gorgeous"! Not even an attempt at a kiss.

"It is impossible," the Professor said, then began to spout off to Ginger, "do you know what she said? She called me her dear friend, as if I couldn't be capable of being anymore than that! I don't understand her, I just don't. I'm ten times better for her than Gilligan." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He hadn't intended on getting so worked up, it just happened that way.

Ginger was hurt, she was angry. "Oh, Mary Ann, Mary Ann! What about me? I would never treat you like that."

"Ginger, it's sweet that you care for me, but I'm afraid that my feelings for you are strictly platonic," the Professor said.

"Meaning what?" Ginger asked.

"It means that you are a bright, talented, beautiful woman, but I don't have those type of feelings for you," he explained.

"Well fine!" Ginger said, stamping off in the direction of the jungle.

...

The Skipper had been talking to Mr. Howell when he noticed that Ginger took off in tears towards the jungle. That was no place for a woman to be alone at night. He excused himself from the conversation to try and catch up with the red headed beauty. She hadn't gone far. She was sitting on a rock, dabbing her eyes with a tissue and checking her make-up in her compact mirror.

"I think you look great," the Skipper said from behind, causing Ginger to whirl around, "are you ok there?"

"Well, not really. You see, I like this certain someone, but he doesn't like me. He says I'm platonic... or something like that. He resisted every advance I made. How dare he!" She exclaimed.

The Skipper gently took her by the arms and stood her up. He was eye to eye with her.

"You shouldn't listen to his nonsense. He thinks he's so smart... why he's too dumb to recognize an angel when he sees one. A very beautiful angel at that," the Skipper said, searching her eyes. Ginger glanced away. What was the Skipper doing? She didn't like it... didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was that kind of look that said "you're the cats pajamas". Now she was catching on.

"Um Skipper, I'm really flattered that you feel that way, but keep in mind that you're older than me," she pointed out.

"So what? At least I would treat you right... not like that egghead back there," he exclaimed.

"Oh Skipper, you're very kind and very sweet, but honey, I'm just not interested. I have eyes for only one fella. I'm so sorry," Ginger said, kissing his cheek.

"It's alright," he said, "come on, let me walk you back to the party."

...

That night, after the party was over, five very disappointed people lay in their beds... or their hammocks. Sleep didn't come easy for any of them. I say five only because we forgot to mention Gilligan. Yes Gilligan had a secret crush, a crush that crushed him back on the mainland.

He lay there thinking of Nikki, the pretty blonde lifeguard who he always hung out with in his off time. The would go for walks, get ice cream together, talk about their lives and what they wanted out of it. She was sweet and easy to talk to. She always had a beautiful smile. They were the best of friends, kind of like he and Mary Ann were... but like Mary Ann liked him as more than a friend, Gilligan liked Nikki as more than a friend. He remembered the day he told her how much he liked her.

"Gilligan, that's so sweet, but I have a boyfriend... I thought you knew." She had said. It had devastated Gilligan. He swore he would never love again. Every time he thought of Nikki, he would remember that life wasn't fair.


End file.
